


i'll be okay, admiring for afar

by bchekov



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, M/M, lowercase aesthetic, pining!killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: killua grins back, equally as mischievous and eyes equally as alive.





	

neon lights illuminates his face, giving it a pinkish tint. it’s charming, killua thinks. it makes his crooked grin look all that more mischievous and his eyes alive. passively counting the freckles scattered on blushing cheeks killua grins back, equally as mischievous and eyes equally as alive. 

golden. young.

the clear night air feels amazing on his skin, breeze gentle yet sharp. gon takes his hand and pulls at it. they collide and almost trip over each other, laughing the whole time. lips so close but not quite touching, their eyes meet and killua falls all over again.

lemongrass. sleep.

the wind pushes gon’s hair in his face and he is grateful. had he not been distracted he may have gone ahead and messed everything up. he briefly wonders if it’s okay, to look at gon this way; as more than a friend. something he will never obtain. 

apple juice. peach.

gon is speaking, but killua can’t hear a thing. he watches his lips, sees them move but the words are lost on him. swept away by the wind. risking a glance upwards gon catches it with his own. 

soft. piercing.

“i’m sorry; what?” killua gathers himself and asks, cheeks most _definitely_ not red. gon smiles broadly, wide eyed with dimples showing. 

lovely. vivid.

he shakes his head, hand still holding killua’s. “i was just wondering if there was something on your mind."

cake. fall.

“oh," he answers, breathless. “it's nothing.”

but to you i taste of nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points if you know the song


End file.
